Heaven
by Nagisa Del Mar
Summary: —Te amo, Naruto-kun… / Dedicado a Didier Erick por su cumpleaños.


**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no me pertenece, es de un hombre que ninguna de nosotros conocemos en persona n.n

**ANTES DE LEER: -**las respectivas marcas, nombres o lugares que aparezcan no son de mi propiedad.

—Diálogos—

_Pensamientos/Frases/Recuerdos (lamento si confunde)_

**Palabras sobresalientes**

* * *

**RESUMEN: **—Te amo, Naruto-kun…

**PAREJA: **Hinata Hyuga y Naruto Uzumaki. (Hora de que la mujer sea la primera ¬.¬)

**RATED: **K+

**GÉNERO: **Romance, Tragedia.

**DEDICACIONES: **A **Didier Erick **por su cumpleaños. ¡Vecino! Espero que la pases súper bien n.n ¡Aquí tu regalo! ¡Ya tantito te canto el Happy Birthday! :D

**INSPIRACIÓN: **En la canción "Heaven" de la vocaloid "Miku Hatsune".

* * *

**H**e**a**v**e**n

* * *

_**ESCRITO POR: **__Nagisa Del Mar._

* * *

_**Capítulo único.**_

* * *

.

—¿Y? ¿Estás nerviosa por la operación?

—_¡C-claro que sí! D-después de todo, cortarán dentro de mi ojo…_

—Es verdad…

—_Aunque…_

—¿Pasa algo?

—_C-cuando recupere la vista, podré ver el rostro de Naruto-kun, ¿verdad?_

—Por supuesto.

—_Es una promesa._

—Sí. Bueno, debería estar ahí en unos minutos.

—_Bien, te espero. T-ten cuidado. Adiós._

—Adiós.

Cortó la llamada con una sonrisa, para luego dirigir su mirada al ramo de flores que tenía en manos; eran unos hermosos tulipanes, flores favoritas de Hinata, su novia. Él se encargó personalmente de conseguirlas. Se las daría cuando les informaran que la operación había sido un éxito.

Mientras caminaba por la pista para llegar al otro lado, escuchó el sonido de un auto y volteó hacia su derecha, encontrándose de frente con un camión y…

Solo se pudo ver aquel ramo de tulipanes, abandonado en la dura y fría pista de la calle.

.

.

—_Y-yo…—dijo la joven, con el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos y los puños a cada lado, apretados fuertemente. _

—_¿Qué pasa? —preguntó su acompañante._

_Y fue cuando alzó la mirada y, con un gran esfuerzo, su voz no salió temblorosa, para poder pronunciar aquellas palabras que deseaba que salieran de sus labios desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo._

—_¡Te amo!_

.

_Y, milagrosamente, aquel rubio le correspondió…_

.

—_Ah, me gustaría que algún día también me enseñaras a tocar el piano—dijo con una sonrisa el chico._

—_Sí, a-algún día te enseñaré. L-lo prometo—le respondió con una sonrisa, mientras seguía moviendo mágicamente sus dedos sobre las teclas._

.

_Nunca le enseñó._

.

—_¿Quieres ir a comer ramen hoy, Hinata? —le preguntó con las manos tras la nuca._

—_Claro que sí, Naruto-kun—no pudo evitar revelar una sonrisa. Una sonrisa radiante._

.

_Nunca más volvió a invitarla._

.

—_Ps, Naruto-kun…—susurró la joven de ojos perlados, con cuidado de ser descubierta por el profesor._

—_¿Si? —le respondió en el mismo tono el rubio._

—_C-copia…—dijo, dejando a la vista del chico, disimuladamente, su hoja del examen. Aunque, ya resuelto y con las respuestas correctas._

.

_Nunca más le dijo los resultados del examen._

.

_Acarició su rubio y sedoso cabello, viendo, fascinada, como los hilos dorados se enredaban entre sus dedos. Dejó el cabello a un lado y se fijó en el dueño de éste. Su rostro se veía tranquilo; con los ojos cerrados, su respiración calmada…_

—_Te amo, Naruto-kun._

—_Yo igual…—contestó, soñoliento. _

_Y pintaron sus blancas mejillas con un tierno carmín._

.

_Nunca más se volvió a sonrojar._

.

—_Me d-duele la vista…—exclamó la muchacha, con una de sus manos sobre su ojo derecho, el cual estaba cerrado por la sensación dolorosa._

—_¿Te arde? —le preguntó su acompañante, preocupado._

_La chica volvió a abrir los ojos, pero quedó en shock. Parpadeó, parpadeó, y parpadeó. Nada. Su vista no volvía a la realidad. No distinguía nada, ni siquiera los colores…_

_Se asustó._

.

_Nunca más lo volvió a ver._

_._

—_¿Y qué te dijeron? —le preguntó a la joven, que estaba en la camilla._

—_Me tienen que operar para poder recuperar la vista…—le contestó, con la mirada vacía y perdida en algún punto de la pared._

—…

_Él se sentó en la camilla, a su lado. Lo supo porque sintió el peso de él junto al suyo._

—_Toma. —dijo. Tomó la mano de la peli-negra y deshizo el puño que había formado, poniendo un pequeño objeto que, al principio, no pudo reconocer._

—_¿Q-qué…?—preguntó, pero antes de que pudiera formular por completo la pregunta, él se adelantó._

—_Un anillo. Una vez que tu operación sea un éxito, míralo bien, hay algo ahí que quiero que leas. Cuando lo hagas, dímelo—respondió, con una sonrisa, a su pregunta incompleta._

—_S-sí... me operarán mañana._

.

_No se lo pudo decir._

.

Abrió los ojos al sentir la venda caer, parpadeó un poco, acostumbrándose a la luz del sol que se colaba por las persianas. Observó al doctor frente a ella, y a la enfermera, que le sonreía. Observó el techo. Elevó su mano al aire y la observó…

Sonrió.

Podía ver.

.

.

Salió de la habitación, cambiada y con visión, sin olvidar la radiante sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, dejando a la vista sus blancos y perfectos dientes. Llegó a la sala de espera, y pudo apreciar que ahí se encontraban Kushina, Minato y sus padres, Hana y Hiashi. Le pareció raro ver el gesto decaído de los dos primeros, pero le pareció aún más raro que Naruto no se encontrara sentado junto a los cuatro adultos.

No se quiso preocupar y se acercó a ellos.

Ahora se arrepentía…

El sonido de las lágrimas es casi inaudible, pero por lo que se puede escuchar, son pequeños trozos de cristal, rompiéndose al caer por el vacío.

.

_No entiende como algo tan pequeño, como una lágrima, aquella gota de agua, puede contener algo tan grande, como los sentimientos…_

.

Cuando vio a Minato sujetando a Kushina para evitar que cayera, lo entendió.

—_Adiós…—_escuchó, ligeramente, casi inaudible, un susurro pronunciando aquellas palabras, con su voz…

.

_Se despidió…_

.

El viento golpeaba contra su cara, haciendo que sintiera algo de frío, pues su rostro aún estaba mojado por las gotas de agua denominadas lágrimas. Pasó su dedo por el frío material del anillo que tenía entre manos, más específicamente, por sobre el oro del que estaba hecho el objeto redondo.

"_Te amaré, por siempre"_

Volvió a llorar cuando releyó la frase hecha con letra corrida, fina, y hermosa. Aquella frase era la que él quería que leyese…

Y ya lo hizo, lo único que no pudo cumplir fue avisárselo.

—Mentiroso…—se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su camiseta, y se puso de pie, dirigiéndose al barandal puesto por seguridad, para que nadie cayera al vacío—. Dijiste que, cuando r-recuperara la vista…—soltó un gemido, evitando llorar—. ¡Dijiste que estarías aquí! ¡Lo prometiste!

Y cuando soltó el grito, cayó. Sus manos apretaron fuertemente la baranda, y sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados. No lloraba. Poco a poco fue levantando sus parpados, y la fuerza de su agarre disminuyó. Su mirada… su mirada estaba vacía, sin vida. Habló.

—Yo no he querido recuperar la vista para esto…—agachó la mirada, escondiéndola bajo su flequillo—. Yo… ¡Yo quiero estar contigo!

.

.

Sus manos agarraron el barandal más fuerte y se puso de puntillas, con intenciones de partir. No quería aceptar la realidad. Ella… ella solo quería estar a su lado. Mas, antes de que siquiera sus pies se despegaran del piso, algo la detuvo…

—No puedes.

Aquella voz, aquellos brazos que la rodeaban… ella los conocía muy bien.

—Yo ya estoy contigo.

Sus manos se alejaron del barandal y, mientras se volteaba hacia atrás, pronunció:

—N-Naruto-kun…

Y allá, frente a ella, a tan solo unos metros de distancia, estaba él, con una sonrisa pintada hermosamente en sus labios y con gesto tranquilo.

Y no pudo evitarlo. Inevitablemente, sus pies se movieron solos, como si fuera un títere y, no sabe cuándo, ni lo recuerda, pero lo que quería comenzar como una caminata, se transformó instantáneamente en una carrera hasta él.

—Por favor, por favor…—rogó.

Antes de siquiera llegar hasta él, una lluvia de pétalos le estorbó, teniendo que cubrirse el rostro con los brazos. La lluvia de pétalos pasó, y volvió a mirar al frente; él seguía a ahí.

—Recuerda—comenzó él con una sonrisa—: siempre, siempre te amaré…

—Na…Naruto-kun…—lágrimas, una por una, empezaron a caer.

—Perdóname por…—su sonrisa, antes tranquila, se convirtió en una melancólica y triste—. Por no estar ahí, cuando despertaste.

Hinata intentó alcanzarlo. Alzó su mano al aire, pero, antes de darse cuenta, él se fue, desvaneciéndose en pétalos de tulipanes, que al instante se los llevó el viento…

.

.

Su mirada estaba gacha, mientras dejaba que la suave brisa la envolviera. Su mano derecha estaba apoyada en su rodilla, y bajo ésta se encontraba su celular.

Estaba en el parque, sentada en una de las peculiares banquitas hechas de madera.

Escuchó el singular sonido que hacen los móviles cuando te envían un mensaje. Fue directo a la bandeja de entrada de su celular y vio el nuevo mensaje. Lo leyó.

.

_De: Naruto Uzumaki._

"_Te amo"._

.

—Naruto…kun—pronunció su nombre débilmente.

Aún no alejaba la mirada de la pantalla.

—No…no…—empezó a decir, mientras que su mano apretada su falda, fuertemente—. No…—lloró—. Naruto-kun…

_Te amo._

Y se rompió.

.

.

Besó el anillo en su dedo, un beso cálido y lleno de amor. Miró el tulipán que sujetaba su mano izquierda y luego miró la pantalla de su celular, que sujetaba su mano derecha. Estaba abierto el mensaje que le llegó el día anterior.

Su rostro se contrajo en un gesto triste.

Se acercó al barandal, miró al suelo y cerró los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir, lanzó la flor, dejando que el viento la guiara a dónde él quisiera.

.

—_Adiós, Naruto-kun…_

.

* * *

_**Palabras: **__1500_

**Notas de Autor:**

¡Holap!

Sí, ya sé, debería estar actualizando "Sakura" o "¡¿Me voy a Casar?!", pero se me dio de escribir esto. Está inspirado en una canción llamada "Heaven" (igual que la historia ¬.¬) , de la vocaloid Miku Hatsune… si eres Otaku, debes conocerla ¬w¬

Espero que no se hayan confundido al leer. Para que sepan, lo que está en _cursiva _son recuerdos. Claro, también algunas partes son frases, pero no creo que se hayan confundido en eso. Lo que está normal es el presente. Si se dan cuenta, todos los recuerdos son de la relación entre Hinata y Naruto m.m No me digan mala, pero espero haberlos hecho llorar e.e … yo lloré escribiendo algunas partes x3

Bueno, también, como ya dije arriba, este One-shot está dedicado a **Didier Erick **por su cumpleaños.¡Vecino! ¡"Ericka"! xD Espero te haya gustado. Quería hacerte un HinaNaruSaku, pero estaba seca con esa pareja u.u, así que al menos espero que esto te haya gustado n.n ¡De todo mi corazón hecho para ti! :D Perdona si es triste u.u pero a decir verdad, no estoy en el momento más feliz de mi vida n.n Tengo problemas familiares y toda la cosa xD

Quiero avisar que tardaré un poco con las actualizaciones de "Sakura", por si hay alguien que siga esa historia por acá. He entrado nuevamente a la escuela, y estoy siendo explotada T.T Además, he reprobado inglés, así que no estoy muy bien que digamos ñ.ñ ¡Hoy he podido coger la laptop solamente para esto!

Odio mi asquerosa existencia u.u

¡Nos leemos!

***´¨)****  
****¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)****  
****(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤**** Nagisa Del Mar**


End file.
